Maid Star
by KisakiAsuka
Summary: Un día una Maid apareció en mi habitación, dispuesta a servirme. Ahora tengo que ayudar a salvar a bastantes Meids de su planeta porque están enfermas... Y la medicina es... ¡¿Un beso mío¿!
1. Capítulo 01 Un mensaje de socorro

**Meid Star**

~Capítulo 1 Un mensaje de socorro desde el Planeta de Las Meids.~

– ¡Buenos días, Goshujin-sama! – . Gritó una voz desconocida para mí, corriendo las cortinas de mi habitación, iluminándola, eso me despertó de mi profundo sueño. Me incorporé de mi cama, extrañado por quién era aquella chica que estaba en mi habitación y, si no había oído mal, me había dicho que era su amo.

– ¡¿Qu-quien eres tú? – . Dije nada más espabilarme y comprobar que no estaba soñando de nuevo.

Era una chica bajita y pequeña, no con mucho pecho, pero era algo adorable. Tenía un pelo rubio que brillaba con la luz del sol, recogido en dos coletas altas a los lados, con dos mechones delanteros sueltos y el flequillo recogido con cuatro horquillas, dejando un pelo suelto en el medio. En el pelo tenía una diadema de tela, con volantes, típicas de las Meid, las sirvientas de los cafés, con dos largas cintas rojas en las coletas. Un vestido rosa con mangas cortas abultadas, con toques de volantes, una falda simple y fina. Un delantal blanco, que tapaba parte de su vestido, lleno de volantes, con un lazo a la espalda que casi no se apreciaba por el lazo rojo largo y gigante que tenía puesto a modo de cinturón, juntándolo todo. Pero debajo del vestido corto, llevaba una falda roja pomposa, con un cancán lleno de volantes debajo de el, pero con unas líneas anaranjadas. Unos cortos guantes blancos sujetados con una cinta roja, una gargantilla roja con pequeños volantes blancos, unas medias blancas hasta algo más de las rodillas, con unos zapatitos rojos simples, atados con cintas rojas que estaban entrelazadas hasta una cuarta parte de sus piernas.

– Dios, Goshujin-sama, ya te lo expliqué anoche.

Parece una niña, pero tiene unos hermosos ojos azules que conquistan a cualquiera. Quizás podría… bah, no, no puedo. Tengo que dejar de obsesionarme con las chicas, ya estaba pensando en…Pero, espera, ella me llama "Goshujin-sama", ¿no? Soy su "amo", ¿cierto? No se que pasó anoche, pero ahora me alegro de tener a esta chica aquí.

– Mi nombre es Rin –. Dijo, haciendo una reverencia, con un toque adorable y tierno.

– ¿Rin? –. Le pregunté, mirándola una vez más de arriba abajo, pero parándome en sus ojos azules y perdiéndome en ellos.

Desde un universo lejano brillando por la galaxia, vengo de una estrella únicamente habitada por Meids.

– Y… ¿Qué haces aquí, Rin…?

– Pese a que, súbitamente vengo dispuesta a servirle. Con mis coletas favoritas, soy la Princesa Meid de esa estrella.

– Eso no me responde a mi pregunta…

– Lo siento, Goshujin-sama –. Respondió ella rápidamente –. La Meid V-… –. Pero no pudo terminar su frase, se paró en seco y salió corriendo de mi habitación. Por los sonidos, noté que se había caído por las escaleras y llegado a la cocina dando vueltas –. Ahh… Menos mal… –. Dijo entre suspiros –. ¡Goshujin-sama! ¡El desayuno está listo!

Rin parece amable y servicial, creo que esto… No está tan mal, algo podré sacar. Salí de la cama y me quité el pijama. Me puse unos shorts hasta las rodillas, anchos, no son nada ajustados, y una camiseta suelta de tirantes de baloncesto, con mi nombre a la espalda, Len Kagamine. Bajé las escaleras a paso lento, y la vi colocar la mesa, con un mantel, unos platos, cuchillos, tenedores, servilletas, vasos con leche, cereales en un cuenco, y ella con una sartén en una mano y con unas pinzas en otra para colocar los huevos fritos que llevaba.

– Hehehe, puede tomar asiento, Goshujin-sama –. Dijo colocando un huevo y un cacho de bacon en lo que creo que es mi plato –. Las patatas… –. Miró a otra sartén que estaba en la vitro todavía–. Lo siento, se me quemaron…

– No te preocupes, después de todo, no tenías la obligación…–se empezaron a oír varios ruidos y golpes–. ¿Qué pasa?

– Podría ser…–Rin dejó todo en la mesa y salió corriendo al baño–. ¡KYAAAAA!

– ¿¡Qué pasa! –Salí corriendo hacia el baño, pero, por el camino, sonaron unos golpes, como si algo reventase.

Llegué al baño, ahí estaba Rin, sentada en el suelo; ropa tirada por el suelo, llena de jabón; trozos de lo que antes era mi lavadora esparcidos por el suelo.

– Rin…–Le dije suspirando, aunque no estaba enfadado, sabía que ella había puesto la lavadora.

– Lo siento…–Rin se levantó del suelo, estaba triste, pero cuando me miró, sonrió–. ¡Déjeme limpiarlo!

Rin corrió a recoger todo, pero el suelo estaba lleno de jabón, asíque resbaló y cayó al suelo.

– Hehehehe…–Dijo Rin levantándose– Tal vez cometa errores, pero… Seguro que te mostraré mi encanto–. Tiene una gran sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa.

– Vamos, –la agarré del brazo– primero desayunaremos, luego ya veremos que hacemos con este desastre.

– ¡S-si!

Llegamos al salón, ambos nos sentamos a comer.

– Entonces… Rin.

– ¿Hm? –Rin terminó de tragar una patata– ¿Qué pasa, Goshujin-sama?

– Luego hablaremos de lo de Goshujin-sama…–Dije con una gotita en mi cabeza al estilo anime– ¿Qué haces aquí? Vienes de otro planeta, ¿no?

– ¡Si! De "La Estrella de las Meids". Una notable Vidente-Meid, que estuvo durante tres días con sus noches confinada en su estudio, me predijo que tú serías mi amo… Permíteme hacer la limpieza, el lavado, y con mi mayor esfuerzo te cocinaré.

– Esta muy rico–. Cogí una patata de mi plato–. Eres una gran cocinera, Rin–. Rin se sonrojó.

– No… No es para tanto… –. Rin estaba sonrojada –. Pero… Crees que… ¿Sería mejor con lentes? –. Rin sacó de uno de sus bolsillos unas gafas rosas y se las puso. Yo me levante, al igual que ella, me acerqué y le quité las gafas.

– Así estás muy bien.

– Y… si llevase mini-falda sería mejor, ¿no? –. Rin se levanto la falda bastante, al minimo movimiento que hiciese podría ver su ropa interior.

– ¡N-no! –Dije sonrojado, corriendo a bajarle la falda a Rin– A-a-asu estás muy bien, ya te lo he dicho antes.

– ¿De verdad, Goshujin-sama? –. Yo solo asentí –. Es que yo… Quiero ser la Meid que más le guste… Y… Siempre permaneceré a su lado.

– Deacuerdo. Pero, Rin, ahora enserio, ¿Por qué has venido desde tan lejos?

– A decir verdad… Nuestra pequeña estrella, justo ahora, se encuentra en grandes aprietos… Una misteriosa enfermedad desconocida hizo su repentina aparición. Deseminandose rápidamente por toda la estrella, las Meids entramos en pánico… Desesperadamente necesitamos de su ayuda en esta crisis…

– ¿Todas acabasteis contagiadas? –. Rin asintió. Me pregunto que clase de enfermedad será…

– Nuestra excelente Enfermera-Meid realizó algunos análisis… Lleagando a la única conclusión de que la cura es…–. Rin se quedó callada.

– ¿Qué, Rin? ¿Cuál es la cura?

– Un… La cura es… ¡Un beso apasionado suyo!

– ¡¿QUÉ? –. Me quede sorprendido… ¿¡Un beso mio! ¡¿Y encima apasionado, dice…?

– Yo sólo quiero serle util… Mi Goshujin-sama.

* * *

Konnichiwa minna :3 Aquí se vuelve a presentar Kisaki-chan despues de algo de tiempo. Esta vez vengo con un fic que me gustaría hacer lo mas largo que pueda. La razón es que me gustó mucho la canción, y se me pegó el ritmo y todo, asique pensé… "Ey, un fic de meids no estaría mal…pongo a un len algo pervertido, que tiene que estar con todas las meids…Rin celosa…" Y me gustó mucho mi propia idea, asique decidí ponerla en practica. Ciertamente… llevo 2 semanas escribiendo este capítulo XD Y todo tiene su explicaciiooon… Me la pasé leyendo fics, hablando con mi hermanita y con Leslie, mandandome PM con Rin-chan y Alen, viendo Shugo Chara por milesima vez, escuchando musica, de cine con amigos… Bah, mucha cosa y muchas excusas que no vienen al caso…

Si te gustó, dejamé reviews! Con reviews se me sube el animo y tengo más ganas de escribir el segundo capi, que creo que no tardaré tanto en escribir…

Matta!


	2. Capítulo 02 Princess Maid Part01

**Meid Star**

~Capítulo 2 : Princess Meid - Part 01~

–Un… La cura es… ¡Un beso apasionado suyo!

–¡¿QUÉ? –. Me quede sorprendido… ¿¡Un beso mio! ¡¿Y encima apasionado, dice…?

–Yo sólo quiero serle util… Mi Goshujin-sama.

–Pero, escucha Rin, ¡¿cómo que un beso mío?

–E-es una enfermedad desconocida, Goshujin-sama, no sabemos que es, pero… La Enfermera-Meid dijo que… Si nadie nos curaba… ¡Las Meids nos extinguiríamos!

–¡Pero Rin…! ¡Yo n-…! – Me paré a analizar la situación… Una pequeña estrella llena de Meids, yo el único chico, el único "Amo", y tengo que besarlas a todas… No esta mal… – Vale, lo haré.

–¿De verdad?

–Si.

–La Pulcra-Glamurosa-Meid y la Sexy-Onee-san-Meid, están esperando por su ayuda… Y la Loli-Meid y Orejas-de-Gato-Meid… También la Tsundere-Meid… Todas nos están observando desde allí, desde la galaxia, esperando a que vuelva con usted, Goshujin-sama…

–¿Y cuantas sois? –Pregunté con interes, aunque haciendo como que no.

–Ah, si, tome, –Rin se acercó al sofa, yo la seguí, ambos nos sentamos en el. De una pequeña bolsita, Rin sacó un libro– el libro de las Meids.

Lo acepté y decidí abrir la primera página: un fondo blanco con unas letras doradas, en las cuales ponía "Meid Star". Pasé a la siguiente. En la derecha, había una foto de Rin, junto a sus datos, y a la izquierda, una chica con el pelo rosa, largo, con una cinta en el pelo, junto a dos lazos, unos ojos cerrados. Un traje rojo, con la parte del pecho blanca, y un gran lazo rojo. Su nombre parece ser Luka… Ums… Parece tener buenos pechos…

「 Name: Rin – Name: Luka

Height: 152 – Heigth: 162

Age: 14 – Age: 20

Bust: 77 – Bust: 88

Waist: 59 – Waist: 56

Hip: 78 – Hip: 85 」

–Esa es Pulcra-Glamurosa-Meid, Luka-san –. Dijo señalándola, después puso su dedo encima de su foto–. Y esta soy yo, la Princesa-Meid.

–Ya veo…–Pasé la página, dos chicas desconocidas.

En la derecha, otra chica con el pelo rosa, unos ojos rojos, con unas orejas de gato rosas. Un traje de palabra de honor, blanco, con un lazo azul y mangas del mismo color. A la izquierda una chica de pelo rubio, con una coleta al lado, largo. Vestida con un kimono negro de tirantes, mangas negras, un tocado en la cadera negro con toques naranjas, unos ojos naranjas chillones. Una expresión enfadada, Rin me volvió a identificar a las Meids.

「Name: Miki – Name: Neru

Height: 152 – Heigth: 150

Age: 12 – Age: 17

Bust: 75 – Bust: 75

Waist: 57 – Waist: 58

Hip: 74 – Hip: 78 」

–Esta es Orejas-de-Gato-Meid, Miki-chan –. Señaló a al chica de las orejas de gato, era algo obvio…– Y esta es la Tsundere-Meid, Neru, tendrás que tener cuidado con ella, es mi prima y la conozco bastante.

Pasé la página, dos Meid más.

Derecha: una chica sonriente, con el pelo corto, dos mechones más largos que su pelo, unos ojos verdes brillantes como los de un gato. Una diadema de sirvienta blanca en la cabeza, un típico traje de Meid, verde oscuro (que parecía negro), con un delantal blanco y sus volantes, aunque en el pecho llevaba como un bikini naranja, por encima de la ropa, y minifalda con volantes naranjas. A la izquierda: una chica con una gran sonrisa, dos coletas y un traje que parecía de enfermera. Los colores predominaban el verde aguamarino y el blanco. Los ojos y el pelo, con un flequillo ladeado y dos coletas hasta las rodillas, eran aguamarinos. En la foto salía sosteniando, con la sonrisa nombrada anteriormente, una jeringuilla con un líquido rosa, mejor prefiero no preguntar a Rin qué es…

「Name: Miku – Name: Gumi

Height: 158 – Heigth: 158

Age: 16 – Age: 18

Bust: 80 – Bust: 82

Waist: 60 – Waist: 60

Hip: 81 – Hip: 84 」

–Esta de la jeringuilla es la Enfermera-Meid, Miku-nee; y esta es Gumi-san, la Glamurosa-Meid.

–Entiendo… Pero…

–¿Si?

–¿Está bien esto? Sólo tengo 15 años, suena como si tubiese un haren y...

–Esque lo tiene, yo pienso que está bien

–Si tu lo dices… –No se lo voy a negar, claro que no–. Creo que ya es bastante.

Cerré el libro y miré el reloj, recordé que habia quedado con Gumiya para ir a pasar el día por Akihabara, ya que el quería comprar por allí.

Me levanté del sofa e iba a salir de la habitación, pero Rin se levantó y me agarró de la camiseta.

–¿A… A dónde va, Goshujin-sama?

–He quedado Rin, luego volveré.

–¡Espere! … ¿Vendrá… Conmigo? A salvarlas a todas.

–Claro, te lo prometo –. Cerré la puerta, oí decir algo a Rin, pero no la entendí.

Empecé a caminar, llegué al metro, monté en el.

* * *

–¡Vamos, vamos! – Gumiya me tiraba del brazo hacia dentro de un café de Akihabara, decía que quería comer allí.

–Pero… Gumiya, ¿un café Meid? – ¿Porqué tiene que ser precisamente un café Meid? Precisamente hoy.

–Venga, nos trataran como reyes, vamos, vamos… Además, fuiste tu el que lo sugirió la última vez, querias ligar.

–Lo sé, pero…

La puerta automatica se abrió, una campanita sonó, y unas siete miradas de chicas adolescentes se clavaron en nosotros.

–¡Bienvenidos a casa, Goshujin-sama's!

La cara de Rin me vino a la mente sin querer, aunque ninguna de aquellas Meid se parecía a ella… Todavía ni me lo creo. Solté un suspiro y caminamos a una mesa desde la cual se podía ver la televisión, estaban pasando las noticias.

Gumiya era un chico algo bajito, no aparenta sus 15, como yo. Ambos parecemos crios. El tiene el pelo corto, con dos mechones para delante, un flequillo corto, de un verde claro con toques marrones. Unos ojos verdes, brillantes; una sonrisa amplia, con los colmillos algo afilados, que siempre sobresalen en las fotos.

–¿Recuerdas el grupo de gente ese tan grande que hemos visto al lado de Gamers? – Me preguntó.

–Si.

–Mira, creo que ahora lo van a pasar por las noticias.

Miré a la pantalla, la presentadora estaba dejandole pasar al tema.

_–Hoy, en Akihabara, se han reunido un grupo de jóvenes Otakus protestando por el trato a los Otakus en nuestra sociedad. Parecían bastante calmados hasta que varios de ellos han empezado a ponerse locos cuando una chica que parecía ir haciendo cosplay de una Meid ha pasado por allí. Según nos informan, la chica se metió en el grupo y no se la ha visto salir. La gente de los alrededores dicen que podría estar sufriendo acoso porque se oian gritos desde sus tiendas, ya que todos los manifestantes eran varones. Hemos logrado conseguir una foto de la chica, acontinuacion se la mostramos… La policia ya-…_

Dejé de prestarle atención al sonido. En la pantalla apereció una chica asustada, con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando escaparse de las manos de los Otakus. Iba vestida con un traje de Meid rosa, rojo y blanco; un pelo en dos coletas rubias, con lazos rojos y una diadema blanca; sus ojos azules derramando lágrimas, con una expresión en la que parece estar chillando. Abrí bien los ojos y me levanté corriendo, acercandome a la pantalla.

No tengo dudas, es Rin.

* * *

Ko…Ko….Konni… Konnichiwa! Otra vez vuelvo con Meid Star, me tarde demasiado, si, lo se, pero esque no estaba inspirada… -.- Bueno, creo que no llegue a las 2 semanas… (o si…) Bueno, eso no es el caso, el caso es que ya he escrito dos veces seguidas el bueno (y con esta 3). No, vale, ok, el caso es que aquí esta el capitulo, y creo que lo dejé interesante… èwé Los reviews me han hecho ilusión, mucha!

Y etto, aver, los cuadros esos con los datos, si lo de el nombre edad y todo eso... Lo puse en ingles, porque el video esta en ingles, y yo soy así. En el original estaba todo chulo con los espacios y esto, pero como fanfiction no es word, pues pasa lo que pasa, tendre que dejarlo asi -.-

Reviews, reviews... (ya se me olvidaba... puff xD)

¡Rin-chan!: Me alegro jejeje / (Puff, nidea, tu niño pervertido-celoso amará mis historias, ni yo se como)Pues aquí esta, y ya sabes que tu tambien tienes que subir los tuyos ehhh XD Espera, espera, has dicho haremos? Alen me da miedo D:

Dannii-xD: Me alegro de que te guste y siento mucho haber tardado tanto en escribir, intentare que con el proximo no me pase u.u Jaja yo eso no lo tendría tan seguro… está Miku… Luka… Meiko… Hay muchas, pero no descarto mi favoritismo a Rin XD

Happiness Sunshine and Gum: Me alegro ! ^^ Gracias por seguirla :3

Eclipse-saaan: Rin es kawaiii jajaja pero más si esta con Len *¬* Es normal que no la conozcas mujer, yo no se como la vi xD (Tienes razón, me encanta ese anime, a mi me pasa igual xD) Jaja bueno, si un harem, se podría decir eso, pero quiero que ame a Rin, pero no sé… Jejeje gracias, pero haces que me sonroje… Espero que te guste!

PetiichinaD'muZ: Me alegro mucho de que te gustase, lo seguiré con mucho gusto. Jaja pues si te quedaste duda con el 1, no se que pensar del 2… Ya, Rin y Len no faltarán en mis fic's, pero pienso que tengo demasiado favoritismo…

Bueno, pues eso, hacía mucho que no respondia reviews *3* ya me olvidaba de hacerlo y todo…

El caso, si no hay reviews, no hay continuación ni cap 3… asique…

JAJAJAJA, es broma, la continuaré igual, pero quiero reviews, favs, follow, etc… Y los views son… owww , jaja solo tiene 88 , aver si supera a Proof o a Shuujin (700, 800 cada una) XD

Matta ne!


	3. ¿Perdón?

¿Perdón?

No, lo siento, no es un capitulo.

Supongo que un simple perdón no lo arregla todo, ni por asomo. Bueno, ya aparecí, y me cambié el nombre, si, ya no es x-kisakichan-x, ahora es kisakiasuka. En verdad, en todo este tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, y siento haber dejado todo esto de lado. De ahora en adelante prometo llevar las historias al día y seguir como antes, de verdad. Ahora estoy de examenes, pero termino en nada, solo vengo a decir que no las dejaré de lado, lo juro.

Este mensaje de "aviso" en el que revivo, es el mismo para _La historia del mal, Maid Star _ y _Un viaje a tu lado. _

El orden en el que iré subiendo los capitulos supongo que variará según la inspiración, y tambien tengo pensado otros fics, como por ejemplo uno de _Sword Art Online _y uno de _Magi_, también quiero hacer uno de _Anohana _y uno de _Shugo Chara, _además de un one-shot de_ Kaichou wa Maid-sama _(aunque seguramente alguno de los anteriores sea también one-shot). Y de momento no tengo nada más pensado.

En esta semana (de domingo a domingo lol) quiero actualizar por lo menos la de _Un viaje a tu lado _y la de _Maid Star_. El segundo capitulo de _La historia del mal_ ya lo tengo a medias, a sí que no me preocupa mucho.

Espero leernos pronto, bye's~

xxx


	4. Capítulo 03 Princess Maid Part02

**Maid Star**

~Capítulo 3 : Princess Maid - Part 02~

_-Hoy, en Akihabara, un grupo de jóvenes Otakus parecían bastante calmados hasta que varios de ellos han empezado a ponerse locos cuando una Meid ha pasado por allí. Hemos logrado conseguir una foto de la chica, acontinuacion se la mostramos… La policia ya-…_

Dejé de prestarle atención al sonido. En la pantalla apereció una chica asustada, con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando escaparse de las manos de los Otakus. Abrí bien los ojos y me levanté corriendo, acercandome a la pantalla.

No tengo dudas, es Rin.

-¿Len? ¿Qué pasa?

-Na-nada… –dije, volviendome a sentar.

Cierto, a mi no me importa esa chica, no la conozco de nada, no tengo nada que ver con ella… Pero…

-Pobre chica, parece menor que nosotros…

-Si…

_-Bueno, estamos aquí en la manifestación y, al parecer, la chica ha desaparecido _–. Me levanté dejando caer la silla, asustado. Enrealidad estaba preocupado, me importaba, y lo sé –. _Según nos han afirmado algunos de los presentes y algunas fotos que capturaron algunos otakus, la chica fue acorralada por un grup-…_

Dejé de prestarle atención al sonido. En la pantalla apereció una chica asustada, con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando escaparse de las manos de los Otakus. Abrí bien los ojos y me levanté corriendo, acercandome a la pantalla.

Miré detenidamente el lugar, los sitios de alrededor, para poder ubicarme. Me despedí de Gumo, pidiendole perdón y salí corriendo hacia esa zona. No me costó mucho llegar, la verdad es que agradezco que estuviera relativamente cerca, no mucho más de unos 10 minutos. Corriendo, estoy cansadísimo, pero, aquí no acaba todo, después tengo que buscarla. Ví a la reportera, un cúmulo de gente, mucha gente, y decidí adentrarme en aquel grupo. No me costó reunir información sobre los "secuestradores". Un grupo de chicas aclaró que los chicos de su grupo fueron tras los secuestradores, intentando salvar a Rin, y que aun no habían vuelto. Después de indicarme por la calle que habían huido, seguí mi maratón.

Tampoco es como si me hubiese costado mucho entontrar el local, con 5 chicos tirados en el suelo, delante de la puerta, de la cual provenian ruidos, o, más bien, sonidos.

-¡S-soltarme! ¡A-ah!

La voz de Rin, sin duda. Lo primero que sentí, fue rabia, mucha rabia. ¿Qué clase de escoria eran…? ¿Cómo podian hacer aquello? No tenía miedo. Un equipo de policías venian conmigo. Eran unos 10. Se negaban a que entrase, pero, antes de que pudieran determe, abrí la puerta de una patada, entrando dentro y observando la escena.

No serían más de 4 hombres, solo puede centrar mi mirada en Rin, tirada en el suelo, con su vestido rasgado, totalmente desnuda, atada, quizás. Dos de aquellos hombres no paraban de manosearla, y… Los otros dos… Que asco que me dan, por favor, ¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso…? Imaginenselo, por favor. (U: Gomen ne, no me veo capaz de expresar la escena (?))

Se giraron al oir la puerta, mirandome, para después mirar al grupo de policías, que rapido les rodearon y esposaron. Yo corrí hasta Rin, quitándome la chaqueta y tapándola.

Parecía exhausta, tenía la cara roja, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, me abrazó, pegando su pecho desnudo contra mi camiseta, ¿q-que hace esta chica? Noté como mis mejillas ardían, pero simplemente la abrazaba, muy fuerte, era como un gatito abandonado, sola, indefensa…

-Rin…–Rin no respondió, simplemente guardo silencio.

Los guardias se acercaron y me dijeron que a la mañana siguiente la llevara para testificar, que ahora cogiera su ropa y me la llevara a casa.

Esperen, esperen, esperen. ¿Qué ropa? ¿El vestido rasgado? La falda parece intacta, eso así… Intenté soltarme de Rin, pero, oh, que bien, me agarró de la camisa, así que pedí a un guardia que me pasara el vestido. Separé a Rin de mí, colocandola el vestido y poniendole mi chaqueta por encima, para despues levantarla y sacarla de la mano de allí.

En el camino a casa, nadie dijo ni una palabra, ¿es que no piensa decir nada? Es normal que esté avergonzada hasta tal punto, pero, aun así…

-Ah…–Suspiré–. Rin, ahora todo esta bien, tranquila–. Y parandome, la hice pat pat en la cabeza. Miré su rostro, ¿lágrimas de nuevo? No pude evitar abrazarla fuertemente.

Como mi vida ahora sea tan ajetreada… No sé que será de mi.

* * *

Holi o/ Kisaki-desu. Bueno bueno, pues aquí está, después de… ¿medio año no? Lo siento, otra vez. Intentaré actualizar más rápido la próxima, lo prometo. Sé que no es muy largo, pero, las pequeñas cosas son las mejores (?)

He pensado que lo mejor será que responda a los reviews por privados, si, a partir de hoy haré eso, si, no me gusta mucho ocupar capítulos con mis comentarios idiotas.

¿Reviews?

Gracias por leer~

-Kisaki.


End file.
